


Alternate Reality

by CutePie123



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, More Character's, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePie123/pseuds/CutePie123
Summary: When Daisuke Motomiya and the DD are subject to watching the adventures of their counterparts, how will they react to the secrets thrown out and different relationships? How will their counterparts react to the information they did not know?





	Alternate Reality

A boy with mahagony colored hair and dark brown eyes was seen in a bedroom. Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya sighed as he stared at the ceiling, sitting in his desk chair. Ever since MaloMyotismon had been defeated by him and the rest of the younger Digi-Destined, peace was finally restored. Things were also different for the Digi-Destined. Taichi was focusing more than ever into his passion of soccer, though Daisuke suspected this was because Yamato and Sora hooked up.

Mimi and Koushiro were getting closer as well, though it was a bit difficult due to the time-difference. Jo was giving his everything in his medical career. Meanwhile, Ken and Miyako were finally dating (as Miyako made the first move) and to Daisuke's sadness and frustration, Takeru and Hikari were dating as well.

Even though he was sad about Hikari dating Takeru, he couldn't exactly do anything about it. Hikari dated who she wanted to date, even if it wasn't Takeru. Back to the subject of MaloMyotismon defeat. The Digital World and Earth were finally saved, and now everyone can be at peace. It just didn't occur to Daisuke that things would be so… Boring. No adventures, no thrilling feeling, just homework and studying.

He was glad that no one was with the threatening chance of dying but he still thirsted for adventure. He couldn't stand being in one place. Not to mention, he hadn't seen V-mon in so long, he missed his Digimon partner. Once again sighing, Daisuke never noticed a portal opening up behind him until it sucked him in.

Daisuke groaned as he felt himself stirring. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a room that had a homey feeling to it. Except it wasn't his room. "What the…" Daisuke muttered as he stood up slowly. "What the…" Another voice said, eerily like his own, and Daisuke turned around only to gawk.

Standing before him was well, himself. Not mirror-self but like real-life self! Except this, him, was older, taller, hair spikier than his that had tinges of brown, blonde and black? His brown eyes also held tinges of blue and yellow, appearing a bit more rounder than his own and holding innocence in them. Nothing like his own (yeah right). Despite the innocence in his other self, his eyes also held the look of an experience warrior, one who went through hardships. "Who… Who are you?" Daisuke stuttered and his other self blinked. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya. But my friends sometimes call me Sora and other nicknames" he answered. Daisuke decided to ignore the last part. "But, I'm Daisuke Motomiya!" He exclaimed only to have 'Daisuke' frown in confusion. "Don't tell me I landed in a parallel universe" he heard him mumble.

Great, his other self is insane, just what he needed. "Listen here you imposter-" Daisuke was cut off by another eerily familiar voice.

"Sora?"

Both boys turned to look at Hikari. Except it wasn't Daisuke's Hikari. This Hikari had longer hair that had tinges of red, blond and blue. Her eyes held tints of different shades of blue. She was also taller. "Kairi!" 'Daisuke' exclaimed and he raced to her, engulfing her in a hug. 'Hikari' giggled and embraced him as well, nuzzling her head on his neck. "I thought you were gone for a second" Daisuke heard her mutter.

"I told you I promised to never leave without telling, remember?" 'Daisuke' scolded gently with a teasing tone. 'Hikari' released a laugh before separating. Daisuke stood there, watching the intimate moment, with a bright blush on his cheeks. Even if this 'Hikari' wasn't his own, it was still a version of her. A version of her hugging a version of him intimately.

The blush on his cheeks just got hotter. 'Daisuke' and 'Hikari' turned to him with confused eyes. "Did we land in a parallel universe?" 'Hikari' asked and Daisuke groaned inwardly. Was this 'Hikari' mentally insane as well? "Maybe, you just never know with the Gummi ship" 'Daisuke' said with a shrug. 'Hikari' gave him a small glare, "which is why you're never driving again" she declared, while 'Daisuke' gave an indignant squawk. "Alright, what is going on here?!" Daisuke finally exploded, glaring at the two imposters.

'Hikari' grinned at him. "He's got your temper alright" she whispered and 'Daisuke' pouted. 'Hikari' turned to face him. "Daisuke here is your counterpart from another world" she said bluntly. Daisuke gaped at her for a moment but before he could protest, he heard Miyako's voice in his head.

'Davis you idiot! If the Digital World exists, what makes you think parallel worlds don't?!'

He sighed and let his anger go. "Alright, if you're my counterpart, shouldn't you be in your world?" He asked. "Well we should be, but somehow, we ended up here" 'Daisuke' said shrugging. "Because of your bad driving skills" 'Hikari' added and 'Daisuke' glared at her. "Kari!" He whined. Before anything else can be done or said, they all heard a voice call out, "Sora? Kairi?" Tinted with panic. 'Daisuke' and 'Hikari' looked at each other with bright smiles. "Riku!" They yelled out happily and rushed out, leaving Daisuke alone. He stared in bewilderment before shaking his head.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari, his Hikari, greeted him with a relieved smile as she got up to hug him. Daisuke froze for a moment before hugging back. "I thought you were gone" she mumbled, almost repeating the same words 'Hikari' had said. "Silly" he murmured back before they separated. The hug was definitely shorter than the one 'Daisuke' and 'Hikari' had shared but it was worth it.

The two turned to see everyone watching them, some having smiles, others indifferent and one with a frown (Takeru). "Alright, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" 'Taichi' suggested with a grin. Seeing that no one had a problem with it, he went first. "My name is Taichi Kamiya, but you guys can call me Ventus or Ven"

"My name is Sora Takenouchi, but call me Aqua instead"

"I'm Yamato Ishida, Terra is fine for me"

Next it was the other three.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya, but you guys can just call me Sora!"

"I'm Hikari Yagami, but Kairi is a better name"

"And I'm Ken Ichijouji, Riku is fine with me"

The two groups shared secret smiles with each other, causing the Digi-Destined to eye them with suspicion. Taichi decided to go first.

"I'm Yagami Taichi but you guys can call me Tai if you want"

"I'm Takenouchi Sora, and since Sora has my name you guys can call me Biyo"

"I'm Ishida Yamato, but Matt suits me better"

"I'm Tachikwa Mimi! Mimi is fine with me"

"My name's Izumi Koushiro, Izzy is my nickname"

"I'm Kido Jo, and Jo is fine with me"

Next it was the Younger Digi-Destined.

"I'm Motomiya Daisuke, so you guys can call me Davis or Daisuke!"

"My name is Yagami Hikari, but if you want you can call me Kari"

"I'm Takaishi Takeru but T.K is my nickname"

"The name's Inoue Miyako, you guys can call me Yolei though"

"My name is Hida Iori but I find Cody better"

"And I'm Ichijouji Ken, you can just call me Ken"

On the couches, they actually had their names printed as to where they sit. On one of the main couch it says "Ken, Daisuke and Hikari" while the other couch reads "Kairi, Sora and Riku". On the back, one big couch reads "Takeru, Miyako, Iori, Mimi, Koushiro and Jo". The other three couches read "Biyo, Taichi and Yamato" and "Terra, Ventus and Aqua". As everyone sat down, the screen in front of them flickered to life. Then it started.

**It started by showing stormy night. In a flash of golden light, letters began to appear, creating the words "Kingdom Hearts".**

"Kingdom Hearts! Then that means, this is about us! Unless, you guys know something called like that?" At the end of his sentence, Sora sent an uncertain look to his counterpart and the others, nodding when they all shook their heads. "What exactly is Kingdom Hearts?" Miyako asked curiously.

"It's-" Sora was about to explain when suddenly he was muted. Pausing, he touched his throat. "What the…" Sora was astonished at this. "How come you couldn't speak?" Kairi asked. "I don't know, but we'll find out once we finished with this thing" Riku said, motioning his head to the screen.

**The screen momentarily turned black, before a dark night appeared, clouds surrounding the sky. The next thing they see is someone's eyes closed. It was a boy, indeed, and his hair flowed gently, as if the wind was caressing it. As the camera zoomed out, it became apparent that he was falling. Big, dark brown eyes opened, oddly calmed.**

"That's me" Both Daisuke's murmured as everyone turnd to look at them. "No, you're younger here. Although your eyes are still round, these hold way too much innocence" Riku said with a frown. Ken glanced at his counterpart, wondering if Daisuke's counterpart and his own were best friends as well.

"Not only that but you're also shorter" Kairi commented with a firm nod. "Don't insult my height" Sora pouted at her and she only grinned back. Hikari stared at both of them. Daisuke and her never had a conversation like that, only in their childhood days. She honestly missed it. What had changed? 'Maybe it was my relationship with T.K? But why, Daisuke hadn't complained about it'. She decided to think about it later.

**The screen momentarily left Daisuke, and instead flashed to the night. A color of crimson red lighted the screen, like a lightning bolt. As words began appearing once more, each were highlighted in a golden color.**

**" _I've been having, these weird thoughts lately…_ "**

"What weird thoughts?" Riku and Ken frowned, asking at the same time and glancing at their respective best friend. Daisuke shrugged while Sora guiltily squirmed. "I'll tell you later" he finally sighed out and Riku nodded.

**The letters disappeared before more words appeared, each lighted by the same golden color.**

**" _Like is any of this for real or not?_** _"_

"Real or not?" Taichi questioned, glancing at his protégé. Daisuke only looked at the screen, wondering just what his counterpart was thinking. Maybe it was with the dreams he'd been having.

"You should've told us" Kairi said with a small huff and Sora shot her an apologetic smile.

**Then, music started playing.**

**The screen faded into black and then Daisuke, three times to be exact. Daisuke's eyes began to slowly open before the camera changed. It showed Daisuke in a different perspective, in water and drowning.**

"What the?" Miyako and Takeru gaped. "When did you drown?!" Takeru asked, his blue eyes turned to stare at Daisuke. The boy himself scowled at the screen. "This feels vaguely familiar…" He said quietly, unfortunately everybody heard it. "Familiar?" Aqua asked, turning to look at him worriedly.

Daisuke didn't answer and instead turned to stare at his counterpart. Both seemed to have a mental conversation as they finally nodded after a few long seconds. "We'll tell later" the others sagged. "Daisuke-kun" Hikari said with a worried tone and Daisuke shot her a goofy smile.

"Don't worry Hikari-chan" he said and she nodded reluctantly.

**A light shined above in the surface but Daisuke just fell even more downwards. Bubbles left his lips before his eyes suddenly snapped open.**

**" _Oh!_ "**

**The music had words added this time.**

**Daisuke was no longer in the water, but in an island this time.**

The counterpart Trio looked like they were going to say something but decided not to, as they knew what would happen. So they settled for something simple. "That's our home" Kairi said with a proud smile. Iori blinked in a surprise. Did they not live in a city? "You guys live in an island?" Mimi's eyes sparkled with curiousity and awe.

"How is it?" Biyo asked with an excited smile, her dark pink eyes lighting up. "Maybe later, we don't know if we can say anything" Riku said, his dark blue eyes tinged with green, yellow and blue lighting up. He missed Destiny Islands.

**Daisuke examined his surroundings in confusion, before the sun shined on his eyes, causing him to cover them with his hand. Looking forward, he found a boy in the ocean, with his back turned. This boy had slightly long, dark blue hair.**

**Daisuke clearly recognized this boy as his eyes lit up and a grin overtook his face.**

**" _You're giving me._ "**

"This song has a good beat" Yamato said, Terra nodding in agreement. Aqua and Ventus snorted in amusement, fond of their best friends obsession with music with Taichi and Biyo sharing smiles.

**Suddenly, Daisuke's face overtook a panicked expression. A wave was coming up to Ken, who turned around, either aware or ignoring the wave.**

**" _Too many things, lately._ "**

"Ken-kun" Hikari said softly, her cherry eyes widening in the fear. Ken's eyes on the screen… Looked so sinister. Takeru, from his seat, tensed in anger and fear was starting to invade his head. Flashes of Patamon's death ran through his mind making him clench his fists.

**Ken outstreched his hand towards Daisuke, a smirk lifting his lips.**

**" _You're all I need! (All I want)._ "**

"Really evil" Kairi teased making Riku shoot her a small smile. "Quiet you" he said, swatting her arm and making her laugh. The Digi-Destined Trio glanced at each other than look away. While Daisuke and Ken are normally close, they weren't exactly close to Hikari like their counterparts. While Daisuke is Hikari's childhood friend, they weren't close anymore.

**Daisuke dashed through the water, hoping to meet Ken, but the water reached them first.**

**" _You smiled at me. (And said and said.)_ "**

**Daisuked swirled around the water, like in the beginning, before stopping.**

**" _Don't get me wrong I love you._ "**

"You loooooove me?" Riku teased, shooting a smug smirk at him. Sora blushed brightly, punching Riku on the shoulder. "Shut up Riku" he grumbled while Kairi giggled, secretly leaving light strokes on his inner thigh, making Sora shiver silently.

**In front of Daisuke stood Ken, still holding his hand out.**

**" _But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will-_ "**

**Daisuke tried to swim towards Ken but the tides were too strong, pulling him away.**

**" _Understand what I meant when I said no._ "**

**The screen turned black before showing that it was the sunset. Daisuke laid in the water, floating upwards.**

**" _I don't think like is quite that simple._ "**

"Do you not know how to swim?" Miyako asked with a raised eyebrow, naturally ignoring Daisuke's angry sputters. "I can perfectly swim fine, thank you very much" Sora snorted, turning away with a huff. This Miyako reminded him a lot of his own, all angry vibes but soft inside. His eyes held a bit of longing. He missed his dear friends.

**Daisuke came out from the ocean, shaking off water from his hair and immediately drying it. As he examined his surroundings, he soon caught sight of a brown-haired girl.**

**" _When you walk away you don't hear me say-_ "**

"Wow, your hair is as short as Hikari in this one" Terra said, surprised. Kairi shrugged at it. Honestly, she liked her long hair, maybe it was something that ran down from them. Plus the red, blond and blue tinges in her hair were badass. She loved them, and it made her feel more connected to them.

**Hikari cupped her hands to her mouth as she yelled something before beginning to wave enthusiastically. Daisuke waved back just as he excited before starting to go towards her.**

**" _Please! Oh baby! Don't go! Simple and Clean is the way is the way that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!_ "**

"Simple and Clean?" Kairi raised an eyebrow to the name while Terra and Yamato bobbed their heads in excitement. "This song is amazing and it's in English!" Yamato said, taking out a notepad from nowhere and beginning to write something.

**Once he arrived, Daisuke leaned forward trying to catch his breath. Hikari said something before beginning to giggle as he shot her a grin. Her laughing however stopped once she noticed something in the sky. It was a small group of shooting stars that were falling down.**

**" _Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on!_ "**

"A person?" Biyo murmured, Mimi staring at the screen in confusion. Koushiro squinted his dark eyes at the person falling, seemingly familiar. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he realized who it was.

**Hikari and Daisuke look up in shock and surprise as along with the stars there's a boy falling with them. The camera suddenly zooms in to Daisuke's face as he realizes that the boy falling with the stars is him. As Daisuke realized this he began to fall, making Hikari look down at him in shock.**

**" _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before!_ "**

"IT'S DAISUKE!" Koushiro yelled, making the DD gasp in shock. The Counterpart Trio glanced at each other, mentally thinking just what this could mean.

**Daisuke fell through the sky, his arm reaching out to Hikari as she did the same.**

**" _Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on!_ "**

**Except Hikari's image blurred and disappeared behind water. Daisuke closed his eyes and let his arm hand limply, falling in somewhat peace.**

**" _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before!_ "**

"Again with the water?" Taichi grunted, taking another glance at his protégé and his counterpart. He was really starting to get bad signs and was hoping that nothing would happen to his successor as well as his sisters counterpart.

**Daisuke swirled into the water once more before landing on his feet. Glancing around, Daisuke took a step forward and blue light exploded from downwards. The mosaic that he stood from glowed, and birds peeled off revealing the picture. A handsome young man with spiky brown hair, a red jumpsuit and a giant yellow weapon-like key. Daisuke looked up as the birds flew away in a circuling motion.**

"Birds underwater?"

"What the hell does all of this mean?"

"Sora" Riku's voice made everyone quiet. The boy was looking at his best friend with serious eyes. "That was him right?" He asked and Sora just nodded. "Who's him?" Jo asked, tired of all the secrecy. "We'll tell you when we can, this is important information" Kairi said firmly.

"I have a question" Mimi said and everybody turned to her. "What is your relationship?" She asked, looking at the Counterpart Trio. They glanced at each other before Sora spoke. "We're all best friends, ever since we were really young." Mimi looked vaguly disappointed. She wanted to see if they were dating anyone.

She never really told but she wasn't really a fan of Takeru and Hikari dating. Not because she dislikes Takeru but because the relationship in her eyes didn't really fit in her opinion. On the other hand, she had always found Daisuke's affections for Hikari cute and adorable. That's why mentally she was always cheering on for "DaiKari" to happen. "Next?" Ventus offered and the others nodded.


End file.
